This Unexpected Development
by Strega Brava
Summary: A sequel to 'More The Fool He' where Severus reacts to Harry's unwitting revelation that he is a Parselmouth.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. A sequel to "More The Fool He". What can I tell you? Inside Severus' mind is where I like to play.  
  
  
This Unexpected Development  
  


I am nothing if not a study in discipline and self-restraint.  
  
Be thankful for that, Lockhart. It would have been far too easy to blast you to oblivion and have you carried off to the hospital wing in a matchbox. A very small matchbox, I might add.  
  
You seem functional although I wish I had charmed your clothing to change into something more suitable for a professor. You look like a damned peacock, strutting your wares for the entire female population to see. I am fully cognizant of the fact that I have never been considered particularly ornamental but I would like to think that there are some females left in this world who are able to look beyond the surface.   
  
However, none of them are present here. I am surrounded by young girls swooning over a velvet cloak and young boys who are mimicking this fool's every move. Well, not all the young boys. Potter and Weasley seem quite...delighted to see the famous Gilderoy Lockhart flattened. Weasley looks impressed with my 'silly wand waving' ability. I should take points off for that sort of cheek.  
  
Reductus poison seems so appealing right about now.  
  
Well, Lockhart, at least you are getting up on your own. That is more than I might have expected, especially after what Finnegan told me about the incident with the pixies. What spell shall I throw at you next? Or should I simply transfigure your wand into a pixie?  
  
Interesting. You want to have a volunteer pair square off against one another. What a charlatan you are. If one were to look at the nervous shift in your eyes or the defensive stance in your posture one would easily see that you are terrified of getting hurt…or worse, having your hair mussed.  
  
I am not surprised that you are choosing Potter. You are like a parasite around the boy. But Weasley? No. That wand is a menace if the botched reflecting potion from earlier today is any indication. I never thought anyone could outdo Longbottom in potions mishaps.  
  
No, Lockhart, let us pit The Boy Who Lived against the whining Malfoy spawn. Poppy told me that, after the incident of the rogue bludger, Master Malfoy put Moaning Myrtle to shame. Potter apparently didn't even whimper through an entire night of regrowing bones. That is a great deal for anyone to bear.   
  
It is easy to see that Malfoy will jump at the chance to humiliate Potter in front of his peers. Will the upstart Slytherin abide by the rules? If he is anything like his father, I should know the answer.  
  
Potter seems determined and unfazed by Malfoy's little show of arrogance. This should prove most interesting.  
  
As expected, Malfoy launched his curse early. Not the most intelligent decision but it will throw Potter off his balance and render him vulnerable for a follow-up spell. But, Potter is getting up quickly...more quickly than I might have thought. Rictusempra? I am surprised at both the speed and the choice of spell.   
  
I dare say he is impressing me with his ability to think under pressure. Reflexes of an Auror.  
  
And Malfoy, honestly, one would think he'd been hit with a Cruciatus for the way he is looking at me. I have to throw him back into the fray. His father isn't here to bail him out and I refuse to do so.  
  
Serpensortia? Well, a rather unorthodox choice but certainly very appropriate for a Slytherin.  
  
Potter looks…not afraid, exactly…more as if he is wondering what to do. Damned Gryffindors. Never want to hurt another living thing if it is not absolutely necessary. I will deal with it…show him that one must do what is necessary. One day, his very life may depend on it.  
  
What on earth?  
  
Merlin's teeth!  
  
I hoped I would never hear that awful hissing language again. It has been years...not since...  
  
Potter!  
  
It's Potter! He is speaking Parseltongue!  
  
What can this possibly mean?   
  
I can make out only bits and pieces but I can tell he is trying to protect Finch-Fletchley. I do not believe the terrified young man realizes that.  
  
I do not believe Potter himself realizes that he is speaking Parseltongue.   
  
I have to take control of the situation since you, Lockhart, seem unable to do so.  
  
Vipera Invanesca!  
  
You don't seem to understand any of this, Lockhart. Can you possibly grasp the significance of what has just happened? I doubt it. You have barely enough magical ability to fill a teacup.  
  
I will have to speak to the Headmaster about this. This...unexpected development may be a herald of trouble ahead for Hogwarts and I, for one, will not allow the school to close. I will not allow history to repeat itself.

Such a Gryffindor sentiment. Will wonders never cease? A Gryffindor speaking Parseltongue and a Slytherin wanting to exorcise the memory of the Chamber of Secrets.

I must away. I can only hope that you can handle the situation now that there is no danger, Lockhart.

Not here at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Just a little tidbit for you to enjoy. The next chapter of Redemption will be out shortly.


End file.
